Sortir avec un sorcier pour les nuls
by ptitsoleil
Summary: Votre ch(è)r(e) et tendre vient de vous avouer qu'il pratique la magie ? Vous êtes à présent paniqué par cette immersion dans le côté obscur de la force ? Vous confondez Quidditch, Azkaban et Poufsouffle avec les dessins animés de votre enfant ? Vous considérez tous les hiboux comme des espions infiltrés et avez banni le noir de votre garde robe ? Ce guide est fait pour vous !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**A la base ceci devait être un OS mais comme je m'amusais bien à l'écrire ça deviendra sans doute une mini fic ! **

**Tout appartient évidemment à JK-Rowling même si je n'utilise aucun de ces personnages.**

**Je ne sais pas comment vous avez échoué ici mais dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Sortir avec un(e) sorcier(ère) pour les nuls<p>

Votre ch(è)r(e) et tendre vient de vous avouer qu'il pratique la magie ? Vous êtes à présent paniqué par cette immersion dans le côté obscur de la force ? Vous confondez Quidditch, Azkaban et Poufsouffle avec les personnages de dessin animés de votre enfant ? Vous considérez tous les hiboux comme des espions infiltrés et avez banni le noir de votre garde robe ?

Nul doute que ce guide est fait pour vous !

Chapitre 1 : les bases

Et oui, Pierre/Paul/Paméla n'étais pas bourré hier soir quand il vous annonçait sa double vie. Vous en venez presque à regretter qu'il n'ait pas consommé de drogue. Après avoir consulté le calendrier vous avez bien du vous faire une raison : le 1er avril est encore loin.

Et votre cerveau, ce traître, vous rappelle toutes les petites manies bizarres de votre conjoint qui rendent cette réalité plausible.

Tous les « oh merlin »que vous pensiez avoir rêvé, trouvent ici leurs explications : eh oui ce n'est pas une blague, ce type a _existé._

Si vous êtes encore là, que vous n'avez pas fuit en hurlant c'est bon signe !

Ça ne vous empêche pas de sursauter à chaque fois que monsieur/madame lève sa baguette.

N'ayez crainte : la plupart des sorts utilisés sont inoffensifs et vous faciliteront grandement la vie. (Cela dit si l'élu de votre cœur ne jure que par les Avada Kedavra il serait judicieux de songer aux avantages du célibat…ou de s'inscrire sur Meetic.)

Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à rêver de plats succulents il me faut vous avertir : la nourriture est l'une des exceptions de la loi de Gaunt. Il est IMPOSSIBLE de faire apparaitre à manger. Et oui, quand on est nul aux fourneaux, on le reste, pouvoirs magiques ou non. Il n'y a pas de justice en ce bas monde !

En revanche, les aspirateurs et balais ont été remplacés par une invention merveilleuse : le « récurvite » ! Réfléchissez donc avant de quitter votre apprenti sorcier, vous devriez vous remettre au ménage ! (le truc là, qui consiste à nettoyer son appart' tous les 6 mois)

En parlant de balais si votre moitié se précipite sur la vitrine en abritant arrivée au chemin de traverse ce n'est pas qu'elle est fan de ménage (c'aurait été trop beau) mais de Quidditch le sport favori des sorciers.

Vous avez bien lu ça se joue avec des balais. Enfin des balais _volants_ pour être plus précis. Les règles sont simples. C'est du moins ce que votre chéri(e) essaiera de vous faire croire.

Il existe 3 balles différentes : le souaffle qui permet de marquer des buts en le lançant à travers les 3 anneaux de chaque côté du stade. Ça c'est le job des 3 poursuiveurs. Les anneaux sont gardés par un gardien.

Le jeu se termine uniquement quand le vif d'or, la balle la plus importante du jeu a été attrapé par l'attrapeur.

C'est en lui que vous placerez tous vos espoirs quand vous serez tiré de force à un de ces matchs qui dure des heures et où on ne comprend rien. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire peur mais le record de longévité est de 3 mois. Ils sont fous ces sorciers !

Enfin, comme si la perspective d'attraper une balle minuscule qui vole pendant que ses coéquipiers tentent d'en lancer une autre en l'air sans toucher le sol n'était pas assez décourageante il reste les deux batteurs qui s'occupent d'essayer de vous faire tomber de votre balais (de vous achever oui !) en propulsant deux balles mouvantes (les cognards) sur vous à l'aide d'une batte.

Et après on dit du rugby que c'est un sport violent.

Si vous n'avez pas compris ces explications, c'est normal : vous faites partie de 90 % des conjoints de sorciers qui amèneront un livre à la coupe du monde.

Maintenant quand vous serez sur le chemin de traverse vous saurez à quoi vous attendre.

Ahah ! Vous m'avez cru, vous êtes mignons ! Le chemin de traverse abrite tellement d'autres trucs bizarres malheureux !

Si vous trouvez des commerces vendant des yeux de dragons, de la bave de crapaud, des racines de chauves souris, c'est normal.

Quoi ? On avait oublié de vous préciser que les dragons existent ?

Eh bien maintenant vous saurez.

Inutile de chercher dans les librairies le dernier Mussot ou Nothomb, les livres auront des titres comme « Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger » ou « les présages de mort ».

Si vous êtes plutôt peace and love pas de panique ! « Milles herbes et champignons magiques » ou « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » vous instruiront sans vous filer de cauchemars (quoique, sautez le chapitre sur les acromentules)

A la base, ces grimoires sont des manuels scolaires pour jeunes sorciers, étudiants en école de sorcellerie. La plus célèbre a pour nom Poudlard (ce n'est pas une blague) mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ou plutôt un autre chapitre.

Pour vous procurer ces _articles_ il vous faudra vous rendre à Gringotts la banque des sorciers.

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que les sorciers avaient la même monnaie que nous ? Ce serait trop simple ! Les billets ont disparus, on ne trouve que des pièces : il y a les Gallions en or, les Mornilles en argent et les Noises en bronze. Un Gallion vaut 17 Mornilles et il faut 29 Noises pour faire une Mornille.

N'essayez même pas d'y retenir c'est impossible. En revanche pour éviter de vous faire rouler en échangeant de l'argent, sachez qu'un Gallion est égal à 5 £ et, pour les européens, à 6 €.

Vous croyiez en avoir fini avec les maths ? Leur revanche sera terrible !

Autre point important : la mode chez les sorciers existe ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'en voyant la cape de votre âme sœur on ne dirait pas et pourtant ! La marque _Lavande_ fait un tabac actuellement. (Cela dit si vous avez un problème avec les nœuds, préférez madame Guipure.)

Vous pouvez aussi choisir un hibou comme animal de compagnie si votre compagnon n'en a pas encore. Ils sont très utiles, se sont l'équivalent des pigeons voyageurs. (eh oui, sorcier ne veut pas dire moderne)

ATTENTION : ne confondez pas vos lettres entre elle, si vous envoyez une chouette poster une carte postale à un ami moldu il y a fort à parier que votre vie sociale disparaisse.

Oui car moldu, c'est comme ça que l'on vous appelle désormais et vous aurez plus d'une fois l'impression d'avoir ce mot tatoué sur le crâne au milieu d'une foule de sorciers.

Si on passait maintenant à LA boutique du chemin de traverse ? Ollivander, celle qui vend des baguettes magiques. (Si vous aussi vous vous posez la question en passant devant, sachez que « depuis 382 avant J-C » ce n'est pas une blague. Et ça explique peut être le mystère de la construction des pyramides)

Inutile de vous affubler d'une cape noire et d'un chapeau pointu pour aller réaliser votre rêve d'enfant, si vous ne possédez pas de pouvoirs magiques, aucune baguette ne vous choisira.

Oui parce que c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier. Elle est exigeante la petite !

Et c'est là qu'on se demande de quel arbre psychopathe provenait la baguette d'un certain mage noir…

Pour en savoir plus sur cette allusion pour le moins nébuleuse, rendez vous au chapitre 2 : l'histoire de la Grande Guerre

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Si vous voulez le chapitre 2, laissez une review ! ;-)**

**(Oui je fais du chantage et alors ?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! **

**Je le trouve moins bon que le premier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivées pour écrire, réécrire et réréécrire ce chapitre !**

**Je suis très heureuse que vous trouviez ça drôle et que vous aimiez l'idée ! **

**Bon, je ne parle pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire **

**;-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : l'Histoire de la grande guerre<span>

Il est essentiel, pour comprendre le monde de la magie, d'avoir pris connaissance des évènements effroyables survenus des années plus tôt. Votre conjoint y a peut être participé de quelque manière que ce soit, vous êtes en droit de savoir si c'était un tueur psychopathe ou un héros mondialement connu.

Votre aimé(e) ou un de ses amis à déjà prononcé « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » devant vous ? Vous avez alors questionné le dit individu sur la signification de ce surnom plus qu'étrange ? On vous a fixé d'un air grave en secouant la tête ? Vous avez pensé très fort « ça ne répond pas à ma question ça ! » ?

Réjouissez-vous toutes les explications sont ici : vous allez pouvoir hocher à votre tour la tête en prenant une mine de conspirateur !

Il y a des années de cela naissait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Non, pas _notre_ Elvis à la coupe banane plus que discutable mais le leur. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser la référence est encore moins flatteuse.

Déjà ce type savait parler aux serpents. Il y a mieux comme départ dans la vie.

Ensuite lors de ses années à Poudlard il a tué 3 personnes sans se faire prendre.

Douce jeunesse !

Puis, une fois majeur et vacciné il a commencé sa quête de « maître du moooooooooonde ».

Vous noterez l'originalité de l'idée.

Il a commencé à tuer les moldus en masse car il considérait leur sang comme « impur ». Et a pris un titre à la hauteur de son égo : Lord Voldemort. Digne d'un méchant de James Bond n'est-ce pas ?

Aidé de ses fidèles (plutôt infidèles d'ailleurs) nommé les mangemorts (vous avez dit nécrophilie ?) il a multiplié les massacres et son nom a commencé à susciter la crainte. Voilà pour les Tu-Sais-Qui et autres.

Un soir de 31 Octobre alors qu'il tentait de tuer une famille de sorcier, le sortilège de mort se retourna contre lui. Et ouais, mis K-O par un nourrisson. Ne sous estimez pas le pouvoir de Blédina !

Entre temps le bébé qui l'a tué grandit et devient une célébrité. Faut dire qu'il a quand même un certain talent pour s'attirer des ennuis. Il s'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

Bref. Suit une longue période de joie où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou pas. Parce que quatorze ans plus tard, après plusieurs tentatives avortées, monsieur renait d'entre les morts ! Oui, oui vous avez bien compris. Et, non, ce n'est pas un zombie mais bien un sorcier.

Il multiplie ses actions «massacronstoutlesgens» et le monde sorcier tombe sous sa coupe. Au passage il tue le sorcier le plus puissant de l'époque : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (même son nom en jette). Après vous pouvez opter pour la version courte : Dumby. Plus simple à retenir.

Il massacre aussi pas mal de nos congénères. Vous avez maintenant l'explication de la chute du pont de Londres.

Hého sortez de sous le lit, il est mort !

Par Harry Potter l'enfant qui l'a déjà détruit une fois. Bon il a un peu vieilli depuis. Accordons ça à Voldy !

Mais enfin, vous à 17 ans vous sortez en boite, vous ne vous lancez pas à la poursuite de mage noir !

Quand on est quelqu'un de censé on ne raisonne pas comme Harry Potter.

Alors très important : arrangez vous pour aimez son nom vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Bah oui ce type est un héro ! Il a permis un jour férié de plus ! Le 2 Mai est décrété comme fête nationale maintenant !

Brave petit.

Maintenant que vous connaissez tout (ou presque) de la Grande Guerre voici certains des noms les plus importants à retenir de notre siècle (pour comprendre pourquoi la foule hurle sur le passage d'une personne).

-La tribu Weasley. Cheveux roux, adorant les moldus. Bonne nouvelle : les sorciers ne veulent pas tous votre mort, vous avez même des fans !

- Hermione Granger, la plus jeune directrice du département de la justice magique. Il lui a été proposé d'obtenir le poste de Ministre de la magie ce qu'elle a, jusqu'ici, refusé. N'allez pas vous disputer avec une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle si vous tenez à la vie. Simple mesure de prévention.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley forment le Trio d'Or. Come modèles pour les enfants sorciers c'est comme les totally spies. Mais en mieux.

-Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard et Animagus. (Quelqu'un qui se transforme en animal si, si). Alors elle pareil, n'allez pas la provoquer.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie, il gouverne le monde magique (en toutes diplomatie bien sur, ce n'est pas un Voldemort bis).

Maintenant LA chose la plus importante à retenir pour vous, innocent moldu, c'est la suivante : si un jour vous croisez une personne portant un tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche FUYEZ !

Maintenant que vous êtes calé(e)en personnages célèbres vous devriez commencer à vous y retrouver un peu dans le monde magique. Sinon vous pouvez toujours envisager de gagner Poudlard pour prendre des cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Voir chapitre 3 : Poudlard

* * *

><p><strong>Donc... Review ? (pour le chapitre 3)<strong>

**:-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quel immense retard ! Milles excuses mes chers lecteurs. **

**Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais (pas vrai ?)**

**Voici la suite, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël (en retard) et une bonne année 2015 (en avance) **

**De toutes façons je ne suis JAMAIS à l'heure.**

* * *

><p>Bienvenue à Poudlard !<p>

Armez vous de votre baguette, chapeau (pointu) et d'un mépris prononcé pour le règlement (l'expérience l'a prouvé c'est ce qui a forgé les plus grands sorciers).

Partir à la découverte de cet immense château, rempli de passages secrets, de tableaux qui se baladent dans les couloirs, d'un esprit frappeur et de 142 escaliers qui s'amusent à changer de direction quand vous arrivez est sans nuls doutes une expérience inoubliable. La grande salle qui abrite les banquets d'étudiant affamés, possède même un _plafond magique_ où l'on peut apercevoir le ciel et les étoiles (si vous êtes noctambule).

Le parc qui l'entoure est quand à lui composé d'un terrain de Quidditch (et si) d'un lac contenant un calmar géant (il faut croire que les calmars nains étaient en rupture de stock), d'un arbre boxeur et d'une forêt interdite qui est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite.

Attachez vos enfants en laisse. Cet endroit abrite des acromentules (araignées géantes), centaures (moins sexy que dans les films mais au moins aussi antipathiques) et même un demi géant.

C'est fou comme nos bons vieux collèges en béton semblent attrayants d'un coup !

A son arrivée le poudlarien tout innocent qu'il est, va devoir se confronter à une cérémonie pour déterminer sa future maison. Pour cela il va devoir affronter des Trolls géant, combattre des mages noirs et s'échapper de flammes mouvantes….

Non en fait, il va juste poser un chapeau parlant sur sa tête qui hurlera le nom de sa nouvelle (et définitive) maison.

Il en existe quatre du nom des quatre créateurs de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Gryffondor, fan qu'il est de la discrétion, a opté pour des couleurs rouges et or et un lion comme emblème. Le Gryffondor moyen est brave et courageux jusqu'à la folie, du moins il est _censé_ l'être (demandez Peter Pettigrow pour ne citer que lui). Sa salle commune et ses dortoirs sont situés dans une tour au septième étage.

Cette maison jouit à présent d'une immense popularité pour avoir abrité entre autres Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

Poufsouffle a, quand à elle, décidé d'un blaireau comme emblème s'attribuant ainsi les couleurs jaune et noire. Y en a quand même qui aiment se faire mal. Cela dit c'est la maison la plus sympathique de Poudlard. Les Poufsouffles sont juste et loyaux, d'une gentillesse naturelle. De plus ils possèdent un ENORME avantage : leur salle commune se trouve à proximité des cuisines.

Les Poufsouffles sont souvent moqués pour être les élèves les moins intelligents de Poudlard alors que se sont ceux qui abritent le moins de sorciers ayant mal tournés. Peut être sont-ils simplement moins vantards.

Serdaigle a fait dans le sobre : bleu et bronze avec un aigle comme emblème. Ses élèves sont intelligents, très intelligents et ils ne se privent d'ailleurs guère de le montrer mais ils savent rester neutres et ils possèdent un petit grain de folie comme tous les génies (Demandez Luna Lovegood) Quoique dans son cas se serait plutôt un GROS grain de folie. Pour limiter l'entrée d'intrus indésirables la salle commune de Serdaigle dispose d'une protection plus efficace que les entrées digitales ou à infrarouges : un heurtoir poseur de questions. On ne sait pas on ne rentre pas. Nous n'avons sans doute pas la même notion de « pratique ».

Serdaigle est selon tout le monde une maison à intellos, il n'empêche que vous pourrez être fier(e) de votre marmot si il y rentre, vous aurez de quoi vous venter à vos amis.

Serpentard a choisi un serpent et le vert et argent pour décorer son emblème. Comme cet animal, les Serpentards sont très rusés et parfois même assez sournois. Ils restent aussi attachés aux vieilles traditions sorcières et ne manquent pas d'ambition (en fait il y en a un paquet qui veulent gouverner le monde sorcier). Leur dortoir se trouve sur le lac et ils peuvent observer le calmar géant barboter à travers les fenêtres (hublots) de leur salle commune. Qui a dit qu'ils étaient trouillards ?

Après la révélation selon laquelle Voldemort était l'héritier de Serpentard la réputation de la maison vert et argent a été quelques peu mise à mal comme on peut s'en douter. Il ne faut cependant pas oublier que THE Merlin a été élève de Serpentard. Ça vous en bouche un coin pas vrai ?

Une fois envoyé dans sa seconde famille le temps de l'euphorie est passé, il faut penser aux cours.

Fini les maths et la physique ! Place à la métamorphose !

Votre aimé(e) est capable en fin de cycle de transformer un enfant de taille moyenne en crapaud, c'est le moment de lui parler du fils de la voisine qui met sa musique à fond dans la chambre collée à la votre.

Les sortilèges : reconnaissez-le, rien que faire apparaitre un jet coloré de votre baguette se serait l'éclate !

Sauf que vous vous ne pouvez pas. Tant piiiiis.

Il existe aussi les potions : alors depuis quelques générations les profs qui s'occupent de cette matière ne sont pas très nets… N'en parlez pas à monsieur/madame si vous ne voulez pas faire remonter des événements traumatisants à la surface. (Particulièrement si vous l'entendez grommeler quelque chose qui ressemble à _Rogue_)

Et, oui, les filtres d'amour existent vraiment.

Cela dit, évitez ceux de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Sauf si votre cible est sourde. Ou aveugle. Ou les deux.

La matière préférée d'Harry Potter maintenant (l'avorton éclairé qui a vaincu Voldy vous vous souvenez ?) la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Pas de panique : des dragons ne sont pas importés en classe pour permettre aux élèves de s'entrainer.

Oui par contre votre homme n'est pas un guerrier, désolée de vous décevoir.

L'Histoire de la magie, elle, est enseignée par un fantôme. Un vrai, transparent et tout et tout… Pas malfaisant pour un sou, simplement si un jour votre enfant doit se rendre à son cours je ne peux que vous conseiller fortement de lui acheter une Gameboy à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à le voir périr d'ennui.

Sais-t-on jamais !

N'oublions pas la Botanique ou comment apprendre qu'une plante verte peut vous tuer en moins de deux secondes, l'Astronomie, où, ah miracle ! Les constellations sont les mêmes que les nôtres !

Et le Vol. Méfiez vous qu'on ne fasse pas de votre chérubin un timbré de Quidditch, un à la maison ça suffit amplement !

A partir de la troisième année à Poudlard vous êtes censé choisir deux matières supplémentaires parmis celle-ci :

Soins aux créatures magiques : à faire si vous aimez les brûlures de toutes sortes.

Divination : à faire si vous êtes masochistes et que vous aimez entendre parler de votre mort prochaine en continu.

Etude des moldus : à faire si vous avez besoin de faire remonter votre moyenne.

Etude des runes : à faire si vous aimez vous ennuyez. Beaucoup.

Arithmancie : à faire… A ne surtout pas faire. Sous. Aucun. Prétexte.

Votre enfant me remerciera plus tard !

Moldus ou sorciers vous n'échapperez pas au pire enfer de l'écolier : LES NOTES ! Certes ici, les systèmes de notations sont quelques peu… Différents.

Si votre gosse est un intello en puissance il ne récoltera qu'Optimal et Efforts exceptionnels. Lorsqu'il vous ramène un Acceptable vous pouvez considérer ça comme la moyenne. Un Piètre ou un Désolant et il serait peut être temps de songer à faire carrière dans le monde moldu.

Et puis il y a les Troll.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que le fruit de votre progéniture rentrera dans la légende.

La mauvaise c'est que se ne sera pas du côté « modèle pour générations futures ».

Pour amuser ses étudiants, Poudlard les autorise à se promener de temps en temps du côté de Pré au Lard (et pas Pot au Feu) un village entièrement sorcier.

L'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard est aujourd'hui la plus célèbre (et la meilleure) du monde sorcier. Elle a formé des centaines de milliers de sorciers parmis les plus doués au monde. (qui sait, peut être aussi votre futur petit génie ?)

Pas mal pour une école dont la devise est « on ne chatouille jamais un dragon qui dort »

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4 qui sera sans doutes sur le ministère de la magie (je ne suis pas encore sûre)<strong>

**Review pour m'encouragez à ce prochain chapitre expressément demandée s'il vous plait ! :-D**


End file.
